FatherDaughter Bonding
by Sarah Elizabeth Reddington
Summary: When Red asks to see Liz's hand once more, secrets that are decades old are brought to life. Red/Lizzie father/daughter pairing. Please read :)


Hello my babies,

I got my first piece of hate mail, I accept constructive criticism. but when you say that my grammar is AWFUL then there is something very wrong with you. I am 18 years old and I do not have a grammar problem.

Anyway that's my bitch of the day. :)

I wrote this story after a 12 hour shift at work so I'm sorry if there are mistakes in there :)

Love you guys xx

* * *

"Give me your hand." He said picking up her hand to try an examine it.

"What, why?" She asked yanking her hand away.

"Because I want to see your hand."

She sighed and lifted up her right hand. Hoping he would take it. "Not that hand Lizzie." She sighed again and gave him her left hand, he examined her scar. The longer he looked at it the angrier he got. He stood up suddenly which made Liz jump, he held his head in his hands, rubbed his head continually and mumbled something under his breath.

"Red what's wrong?"

"I can't believe that bastard did that to you."

"Yeah well, sometimes when he drank he would use me as a punching bag."

"I shouldn't have left you with him." He mumbled.

"What?"

Not hearing her question he continued. "I knew he was horrible but I thought that maybe he would stop when he got you but I guess I was wrong. I'm such an idiot."

"What? What do you mean you shouldn't have left me with him?"

"Lizzie, my dear, baby girl Lizzie. I am so sorry." He said giving her a crushing hug.

"Red what's going on?"

"Lizzie what I am about to tell you will do one of two things, one: make you walk out that door and never speak to me again. Or two: make you happy beyond belief. For my sake I'm hoping its choice number two. Your father isn't really your father, and your mother isn't really your mother. I am your real father and my wife is/was your real mother and you have a twin sister named Vanessa." Liz was shocked from that one confession her whole life was flipped upside down. But it makes sense now, it's the only reason he would come to her for help to make up for all that time he missed when she was growing up.

"Let me see if I get this straight. You Raymond Reddington are my biological birth father and your wife Stella Reddington is my biological birth mother and I have a twin sister I have never met named Vanessa?" She said pacing back and forth.

"I know it's a lot to take in darling but if you maybe take some time to process it…"

"There is nothing to process; it's not true it can't be true. You are a selfish, self-centered, egotistical narcissist and we are nothing alike."

"You were nothing like your adoptive father you are the exact opposite to him. You are just like your mother with all that stuff. Always proving things even though she knew she was wrong. Look if you still don't believe me here." He said handing her a sheet of paper.

"A DNA test when the hell did you take my DNA?" She said looking at the test.

"Our last case where we had to go undercover I took a swab of you saliva while you were sleeping, I just wanted to make sure. Did you know you drool when you sleep?"

"I do not."

"I beg to differ Lizzie."

"Well drooling is a lot better than snoring."

"Yeah I do snore a bit loudly don't I?"

"A bit is an understatement." They laughed at their little banter.

"Lizzie I know having me as your dad isn't exactly what you want but I had to tell you. If you died without me telling you I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He said looking down at his hands.

"Red, I'm glad you told me but I gotta know one thing."

"Why did your mother and I give you up?"

"Yeah."

"Well your adoptive father and I where partners and I owed him a lot because he had saved my life so many times and the only way I could think to repay him would be to give him you. I know it was really stupid of me but I was young I thought he would treat you like royalty and when he vanished leaving you and Helen behind I kept an eye on you to make sure you didn't end up the same way as him, but I was so happy when you became F.B.I. I was at every graduation in person just so I could see my little girl become something that wasn't her father." He was crying by the end of his explanation. She reached up and wiped away his tears. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him the first father/daughter hug they ever shared.

"Does this mean I call you dad now?" She asked to break the silence.

"You can call me anything you want but I think at work it would be appropriate if you continue to call me Red just so the others don't being giving you a hard time."

"Dad I have taken care of myself since I was 15 I think I can handle a couple of boys in suits."

"That's my girl." He said kissing the top of her head. "See you do have some of me in you."

"I wouldn't go that far, I have never broken the law."

"Not true you have broken so many laws since you have started helping me."

"Touché." They lay on the bed just basking in the comfortable silence between father and daughter until Lizzie broke it again. "Have you tried looking for Vanessa?"

"Yeah, but she's like a ghost. Even for the Concierge of Crime with eyes and ears everywhere I can't find her anywhere." He said.

"Ok well maybe I can look in the F.B.I. data bases to see if she has been picked up for anything." She said as she started to get off the bed, until she felt Red grab her arm and pull her close to him.

"Ok but not yet ok I just want to spend a father/daughter day with you."

"Oh, um that does sound good but you can't leave here without Ressler and Cooper finding out."

"Are you sure about that Lizzie?" He said taking out the tracing chip he had lodged in his shoulder from his pocket.

"That's supposed to be in you."

"I know but it was bugging me so I decided to take it out."

"If you get caught I'm not sticking up for you."

"You would do that to your dad?"

"I would." She said with a sly smile.

"Oh that's just mean Lizzie." He said returning her smile.

"Come on we have a twin to find." She said hopping off the bed and then helping Red off.

* * *

Hey,

How did you guys like that was it to weird or is it a good take on what their relationship should turn out?

Let me know :)

Love Sarah Elizabeth Reddington :) xx


End file.
